1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) and a method of assembling the same, and more particularly, to an LCD including parts, which are manufactured in a simplified process and a reduced time and are integrated with each other, and a method of assembling the LCD.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) are one of the most widely used flat panel displays (“FPDs”). An LCD includes two substrates, on which electrodes are formed, and a liquid crystal layer which is interposed between the two substrates. The LCD rearranges liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by applying voltages to the electrodes and thus controls the amount of light that passes through the liquid crystal layer. In this way, the LCD displays desired images.
Being non-self-luminous, LCDs require a backlight assembly to provide light to a liquid crystal panel. A backlight assembly includes light sources, a light guide plate (“LGP”), a plurality of optical sheets, a reflective sheet, and the like.